Yet Another Adventure for the Digidestined
by Yenit
Summary: During episode 45, The Ultimate Clash, Matt and Tai are fighting when Tai hears something. At the same time a girl named Reese Garrettt is walking through the digital world looking for someone. I suck at summaries so please R+R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, A.K.A. Digital Monsters, in any way. Akiyoshi Hongo is the creator. I invented the character Reese Garrettt (you know the on with the unnecessary t's) And if anyone tries to steal her I will get you! *Maniacal laughter ensues*  
  
A/N: This fic is set in the middle of the 45th episode of the first season called "The Ultimate Clash" where Matt and Tai have a fist fight and get real mad and then Kari gets possessed and shows them what they're there for. I created the character Reese Garrettt and you get to find out all about her in this fic. THIS IS NOT A SELF-INSERT! Sorry, just wanted to clear things up before they even got started. Ooh, look at me, all organized! This is my first digimon fic so all reviews (even flames) are appreciated!!! I hate to keep you in suspense any longer so here's the fic! ^-^ (Yes I realize I've worn out the !)  
  
"See Unimon? I told you I didn't need anyone else and there feeble attempts at helping me hahahahahaha," Reese fell back a bit, "Wow, 'got a little too excited there. Whoo!" Reese blew out a long sigh as she sat down on the nearest rock. Then almost immediately shot back up too excited to sit down.  
  
"I beat Seadramon all by myself, that's right!" Reese Garrettt proclaimed as she walked slowly with Unimon.  
  
Her light brown hair shuffled as she walked, almost as if it were trying to escape her slender, almost bony shoulder. It was as if it was feeling as excited as Reese at that moment.  
  
" 'Scuse me Reese, I'm the one who defeated Seadramon. All you did was cheer me on and repeatedly poked me with that foam finger of yours. If you ask me, you did absolutely nothing! What are you here for anyway? Why if you were to leave now." Unimon could not finish that sarcastic sentence due to the fact that Reese had jumped him and was on his back pretending he was a pony in a circus fair, laughing all the way.  
  
"Why if I were to leave now? Unimon, you're not serious?" Reese laughed. She then spun around and busied herself picking and smelling some flowers and aimlessly wondering around the forest.  
  
"Besides Unimon, if I were to leave now, do you think anyone in the real world would even care?" Reese asked unemotionally. She didn't even look up from the flower she was gently pulling all of the petals off of.  
  
"I have the feeling that you're gonna need some real psychological help when you're older." Unimon said jokingly.  
  
Reese said nothing and kept busying herself with the petals on another long bluish-green plant that was only found in digital world.  
  
Unimon looked at Reese's lonely face. Her family didn't really care if she was alive or dead according to what Reese told him. They were too busy going to socials and repeatedly told her,  
  
"Head of the P.T.A. means you must have good judgment, reputation and social class."  
  
What a great motto for people who don't even remember their daughter's name.  
  
Reese was lucky enough to have a sister, but her sister was always at boarding school and when Reese and her sister saw each other at Christmas and the odd social they would pretend that they didn't know each other, too embarrassed of each other to even glance at the sibling. To Reese, Kendora stood for everything Reese didn't and was (for that reason) the favorite.  
  
About a month before Reese came to the digital world she had had enough of her life being planned for her and told her parents this. They just shooed her off like they did everyone else who wasn't a sheep.  
  
They didn't know what they were doing wrong and they deduced that it must be her grandfather who was the only person Reese really cared about. So they denounced him and Reese didn't even receive the few letters she did get from her grandfather. Reese was hurt deeply by this and started to build herself a new image and vowed never to be like them.  
  
'To proud to even admit she's lonely,' Unimon thought, 'Well, Reese didn't have to think about that here and since Unimon had met her, she had become three times the person she was when she first came.'  
  
Unimon understood Reese's loneliness, he had wasted so long for Reese and when she finally came, it was one of the best moments of his life. She had stayed by his side ever since she had come. They both knew that if Reese were to go back to the real world now, she would be changed forever.  
  
She didn't look scared though, with her black trench coat, red gloves and red knee-high socks. Not to mention her red tank top and black skirt. Her soft brown hair, now tied back in a red elastic band to match the red boots she also wore. Her deep cyan eyes could break a heart. She had the most interesting laugh that made you want to laugh too.  
  
Unimon kept staring at Reese, not noticing Reese edge closer and closer to the edge of the edge of the cliff. The forest stopped about six feet from the edge of the cliff and after the forest was just bare rock. Looking out from the cliff you can see a vivid forest and a large bursting waterfall. It was crashing and spiting all different blues and whites and as Reese watched the waterfall she let out a cry,  
  
"Oh Unimon! Isn't it beautiful?" Reese cried. As she spun around, arms spread out almost feeling the waterfall. Though it was a beautiful waterfall, Reese noticed that as it fell, so did she. By the time she realized she was falling it was too late. Unimon noticed this and tried to leap up and fly down to catch Reese. All this was in vain because Unimon's hoof was caught in a protruding vine and Unimon just stood there as he heard Reese's scream.  
  
As Reese fell she saw people on the ground and as she came closer she let out a scream and shielded her face ready to hit the ground.  
  
* * * Matt threw Tai to the ground, but Tai quickly flipped them both over so that he straddled Matt, Tai's fist raised to punch Matt right in the nose.  
  
Then suddenly he heard a strange cry, almost human. Matt saw this opening and kicked Tai off of him he then jumped up and stepped back a few steps and raised his hands in front of him, mocking Tai.  
  
"Come on," Matt taunted, arms spread out in front of him. He then heard an earth-shattering scream and froze just as a girl fell into his arms. He just stood there frozen and she stared back into his eyes, and they just stayed for a moment, frozen. Then Matt realizing what happened threw Reese to the floor and scream. His scream reached the high pitch of a frightened schoolgirl. Reese jumped up and started screaming,  
  
"What'd ya do that for ya jerk? Tryin' ta kill me?" Reese screamed as she flailed her arms everywhere, her back to the others.  
  
"Reese?" Tai questioned. 


End file.
